1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic product, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, or an IPAD can be connected to a keyboard. In use, the keyboard is operated for inputting information to the electronic product. However, the electronic product is often placed on a supporting surface, which is very inconvenient for viewing.